Westeros High School
by ImperialBlood
Summary: Sup guys this is my first ever fanfic, I hope you enjoy it :D I'll try to update my story regularly. I'm writing the first chapter now but the introduction and character ages are already up.
1. Chapter 1

Before I get started on my fanfic, all the characters ages will be closer together so they can all fit in at the same school, and some characters will be aged higher or lower. Here is a list of the teenage characters ages;

Robb – 18

Sansa – 17

Arya – 16

Bran – 13

Rickon – 9

Gendry – 16

Joffrey – 17

Tommen – 11

Myrcella – 13

Theon – 18

Margaery – 18

Daenerys – 16

Arianne - 18

Brienne – 18

Podrick – 16

Sandor - 17

Just to explain a few things, Cersei's kids are all Roberts, though they still look like Lannisters, and they behave like they do in the books. Jon is not a Stark nor a Targaryen (yet ;)), he lives with his single mother Wylla Snow, and his father is unknown to him. It will likely be revealed later on.


	2. Chapter 2

Robb

"Robb, you just need to talk to the girl. You've had a crush on her since middle school! If I were you I would have fucked her now," laughed Theon Greyjoy as they drove home from school. Theon and Robb had been close friends since forever. Robb saw him as his closest companion and although Theon could be a dick at times, they were the best of friends. Robb smiled at him.

"I'm not sure Theon, I mean I'm usually fine with talking to girls, but Margaery Tyrell…she's different than any girl I've ever been interested in. She's the hottest girl I have ever seen," Robb said.

"Make your fucking move then! We are going off to college soon and you don't want to still be a virgin at college do you?" Theon smirked.

"Obviously not you dick," Robb laughed. "I will do it tomorrow Theon, I promise you,"

"I will believe it when I see it'" said Theon as they arrived at Robbs home. Robb got out of Theon's shitty van, said goodbye to his friend and opened the front door.

"Robb!" Rickon exclaimed and ran towards his elder brother as they embraced. Rickon was his youngest sibling, only 9 years old.

"Hello Rickon'" smiled Robb. "How was school?"

"Boring, I can't wait to leave," Rickon moaned.

"Wait till you get into high school, will be even worse," Robb laughed as he ruffled his younger brothers auburn shaggy hair. "Where's Bran and your sisters?"

"Bran is upstairs and Sansa and Arya are still at school," Robbs father and mother were away for the week and it was up to Robb to take care of his brothers and sisters.

"You want pizza for tea today Rickon?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll collect it later on," Robb replied and walked up to his room, wondering how he was going get the most beautiful girl at Westeros High School to fall for him.

Jon

"Here it is," Jon's mother said as they arrived at their new house in the town of Westeros. If wasn't a very big house, 2 bedroom, and Jon was dreading move in.

"Mom, why did we have to move here?" Jon asked. "I'm in my last year of school, I had friends at our old house, I even had a girlfriend. Here I know no one', he sulked.

"You'll make new friends here Jon, don't worry. I know this is hard for you, we've never moved before. But you'll learn to love it here too. I bet you'll make some new best friends. Maybe even a girlfriend too," she winked at him. Jon groaned, took his stuff and walked into his new house. He lay on his bed, thinking about his ex girlfriend Ygritte. He had loved Ygritte, they had had some great times together and Jon had even lost his virginity to her. She was beautiful, with ginger hair and a great figure. They had connected so well. Jon was a quiet guy who found it difficult to make friends but he and Ygritte had connected so well. It had hurt like hell to say goodbye to her and break up with her, but Jon knew it was for the best. He couldn't keep a long distance relationship. He put his earphones on and began listening to some Nirvana, his favourite band.

Arya

Arya Stark was sitting in Starbucks with her best friend Brienne.

"what's the guys name again Arya?" Brienne asked.

"Gendry, Gendry Waters. He's in my biology class," Arya smiled as she thought of him. "He's the best looking guy I've ever seen. Tall, dark hair, strong, I so wish I could fuck him!" Arya exclaimed. Brienne blushed. She always got uncomfortable when Arya spoke about boys or sex. She was quite an awkward person, she wasn't a girly girl at all, unlike Arya's sister Sansa. She was very tall, even taller than Arya's eldest brother Robb and not very attractive. Arya didn't care though. She loved Brienne as a best friend and was extremely defensive over her. If anyone ever said anything about her, they'd likely receive a punch to the nose.

Gendry Waters was sitting on the other side of the café, next to his two friends. One was a rather large boy who was laughing about some joke and the other was a sweet and innocent looking boy with brown hair. She looked at Gendry and felt her heart beat faster. Arya had never really dated anyone before, she'd never been interested. But as soon as she had first layed her eyes on Gendry, she knew she wanted him.

"Do you reckon he finds me attractive?" Arya asked her friend.

"I'm sure he does Arya. Why don't you go talk to him?" Brienne replied honestly. She was such a good friend.

"Not now, that'll be weird. Perhaps I'll slide into his Instagram DMs tonight. Maybe he'll even send me some nudes'" she laughed and winked at Brienne. Brienne uncomfortably smiled back.

"Oh shit, it's 5:30, I promised Robb I'd be home for tea!" she swore. "See you tomorrow Brienne'" she said and rushed out of the café.


	3. Chapter 3

Daenerys

Daenerys Targaryen groaned as she looked at the time on her phone. It was 6:30 am, time for her to get ready for school. She absolutely despised school, since elementary she had been bullied and felt like an outsider. Everyone knew about her father, the madman Aerys Targaryen who killed his wife and then himself in a murder-suicide when she was eight. She had grown up with her brother Rhaegar, who was much older than she was and was like a father to him. Rhaegar had two twin children, Aegon and Rhaenys who were two years older than Daenerys. She had another older brother called Viserys, who Rhaegar said was very much like his father. Daenerys hated Viserys more than anyone. He beat her, sexually abused her and emotionally abused her. Daenerys had been absolutely terrified to tell anyone, not even Rhaegar knew. Viserys was arrested a year ago after assaulting a man. It was the happiest Daenerys had ever been when she found out. It was the hardest thing she had ever done after Viserys had been arrested, she had told Rhaegar everything that happened. He was furious and swore that if Viserys ever came near to his house again he would kill him. Daenerys loved Rhaegar more than anyone in the world. He was always there for her and was a great father to his two children. Daenerys had a good relationship with her nephew and niece, but they were much closer than they were with her. Aegon was the quarterback for the school football team and along with Rhaenys was one of the most popular people at Westeros High. Daenerys walked downstairs to see her brother making breakfast.

"Good morning Daenerys. Would you like breakfast?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Yes please Rhaegar," she replied.

"Looking forward to school today?" he asked.

"Rhaegar, you know how much I hate school…" she said quietly. Rhaegar put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know it's hard for you Daenerys, but you can't live like this forever. You need to make some friends; you'll enjoy school much more. Why don't you hang around with your nephew and niece? You'll be able to make some new friends. Who knows, maybe you'll even find a boyfriend," he smiled gently at her. It cheered Daenerys up but she still felt sadness in her.

"Rhaegar, what happens when…you know when he comes..."

"He's not coming back!" Rhaegar slammed his fist down onto the table.

"You don't need to be afraid anymore Daenerys. If he ever comes back, I will kill him. He's not our brother anymore. He never will be. I am your only brother now, I love you and I will protect you from anything. You know I will.

"He will be released from prison soon," Daenerys said, shuddering. "What if he comes back?"

"He isn't allowed anywhere near Westeros. If he comes here, he'll be back in prison. If he ever returns to our house, as so much as looks at you, or Rhaenys or Aegon, I will kill him Daenerys." Daenerys embraced him.

"Thank you Rhaegar, for everything…for raising me, for being a better dad than…than he could have ever been. I love you," she said.

"I love you too sweet sister. Now, get ready for school, you have a bus to catch soon."

Robb

"Rise and shine Bran!" Robb shouted as he burst into his younger brother's room. Bran was sat on his chair, his head on the keyboard of his computer.

"What the fu…what time is it?" he stammered, clearly out of it.

"It's 7:30 nearly time for school. Don't tell me you were up all night playing world of Warcraft again?"

"Don't tell mom or dad, please," Bran pleaded. Robb laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone little brother. Now come downstairs for some breakfast!" Robb said cheerily. For some reason, he was excited for school today. He had a quick shower and went downstairs. Robb was confused, his brothers and sisters all had a smirk on their faces.

"Robb, who's Margaery Tyrell?" asked Rickon, as Bran and Arya burst out laughing. Robb went red as a tomato.

"The fuck you on about?" he said, trying to act like he didn't know what they were talking about.

"You know the girl that you said has the biggest tits you've ever seen?" Rickon had a huge grin and Bran and Arya were crying with tears. Even Sansa was giggling.

"Stop going on my phone you little shit!" shouted Robb as he got up, grabbed his bag and stormed out the house, more angry and embarrassed than he'd ever been. Even after shutting the door he could still hear the hysterical laughter from his siblings. Theon was waiting for him in his van. Robb opened the door and slammed it, earning a smirk from Theon.

"The fuck's the matter with you?" he asked, grinning with his usual annoying grin.

"Nothing," Robb retorted.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," he laughed. "Anyway, today's the day you finally make a move on Margaery Tyrell, is it not?"

"Yeah, it is. She's in my first lesson." Robb replied.

"So, you gonna ask her out or what?"

"I can't just ask her straight away can I Theon?" Robb sighed. "I've never spoken to her in my life. I'll try and make conversation today, charm her with my Stark charm," he winked at Theon.

"You have no charm bro. Remember that time you tried chatting up Arianne Ma.."

"Fuck yourself Greyjoy, will you ever forget about that?"

"Nope," Theon laughed as they parked his van and began walking to class.

"Hey Theon, you ever seen that kid before?" Robb asked, pointing to a teen the same age as Robb, with long dark hair and wearing a Nirvana shirt.

"Can't say that I have. Must be one of the new kids," Theon replied. Something seemed strange about this kid, Robb thought. He looked slightly familiar, yet Robb had never seen him before in his life. Theon walked off to his class and Robb walked to his biology class. He noticed Margaery queueing up and for a moment his heart stopped beating. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long, smooth brown hair and if Robb stared into her eyes to long he was sure he would be hypnotized by her. She looked at him for a second, and smiled. He smiled back, hoping he wasn't looking like a creep. Robb walked inside his class, and took a seat at the back. This was a shit class, he thought. He noticed Aegon Targaryen, the most popular boy in his grade, talking to some girl at the front of the class. Some nerdy fat kid sat down near him, his name was Samwell or something Robb thought. Robb was staring at Margaery when the new kid he had seen earlier walked in. He came and sat down in the only seat available, next to Robb. Robb decided to talk to the kid.

"Hey I'm Robb. Are you new round here?" he asked politely.

"Uh yeah, I am. I'm Jon by the way," he answered.

"So, I guess you're a fan of Nirvana?" Robb said, looking at Jon's shirt.

"Yeah I am. You?"

"Yeah, they're okay. I'm more into metal than a grunge kid, to be honest." Robb said.

"That's cool," smiled Jon. It was obvious to Robb that Jon struggled to make friends.

"I never really met anyone who's into similar music to me," Jon said.

"Me and my friend Theon jam out every now and then. He's a drummer, I play guitar."

"Really?" Jon's eyes widened. "I play bass; I've always wanted to join a band."

"We should jam out sometime then, Jon," Robb offered.

"Yeah, that'd be cool," replied the dark haired boy.


	4. Chapter 4

If you're reading this, I thank you for reading my story so far and I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it! This chapter was more filler really, I just wanted to introduce some more characters. I will likely be increasing the size of the chapters as the ones so far have been fairly short. I have storylines planned for Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Jon, Theon, Daenerys and Gendry and I will be introducing a number of well-known characters to the story very soon. Stay tuned and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will be adding a new chapter to the story every day hopefully, perhaps even two some days! ;)

 **Daenerys**

"Thanks for the lift Rhaenys," Daenerys said as she hopped out of her niece's car.

"No worries," she smiled at Daenerys, before walking off to meet her friends. Daenerys wished she was like her niece. She was so beautiful and so popular, and pretty much every guy in school had a crush on her. No one even knew anything about Daenerys, except her name. Last year, she had despised school so much her attendance was barely 50%. She wanted friends more than anything, to fit in. People pointed at her, they knew all about her family's past. The Targaryens did not have a great reputation around Westeros, with her father's and brother's crimes. Daenerys even had an ancestor who had been a serial killer, Aerion Targaryen, who was her grandfather's uncle, or something like that. Rhaegar had been determined to change this and was well regarded around Westeros, but people still gave Daenerys dirty looks whenever she went out.

Daenerys walked into her first class of the day, which was math. She took a seat next to a rather tall, unattractive girl with short, blonde hair.

"Hey, um, my name's Daenerys, I'm not sure whether you know me…"

"Hey, I'm Brienne. Are you new to this school? I don't recognise you," she asked, looking puzzled.

"Um, nah…I didn't really go to school that much last year,"

"Oh right. So, do you know many people around here then Daenerys?" she asked her.

"No, not really. I…I've never really had any friends here…"

"Me too, I've only really got one close friend, and that's Arya Stark, you may have heard of her." Daenerys nodded.

"Daenerys, you can hang around with me at lunch if…you know, you don't have anyone else to sit with." Daenerys perked up.

"Are you sure you want me around you?"

"Yeah of course, meet me outside the cafeteria at lunch time?"

"Yeah Brienne, thank you," Brienne smiled at her.

 **Gendry**

Gendry Waters walked into the library. Thankfully, he had a free period so he had gone to the library to chill with his friends, Podrick and Hot Pie. He noticed his friends sitting in the corner, Hot Pie was on his phone and Podrick was reading a book. Hot Pie was a rather fat boy of average height while Podrick was short and skinny.

"Hey guys," Gendry greeted his friends.

"Sup Gendry my man," Hot Pie replied and Podrick said hi to him as well.

"Guys, I've got something important to ask you," they stared at him, clearly eagerly anticipating what he would say.

"Do you think…do you think a guy like me would have any chance with a girl like Arya Stark?" he asked his friends.

"Fuck no," laughed Hot Pie, while Podrick just said nothing. "Dude, she's hot. You've never even had a girlfriend. Let someone like me go for the Stark girl. You should go for someone a bit more like you…" Hot Pie pointed at Brienne Tarth and burst out laughing. Gendry just smiled, thinking of a witty reply.

"Hot Pie, I've never actually seen you converse with a girl. Besides, you are pretty fucking ugly," he smirked as Podrick began laughing. Hot Pie went red and looked like he could punch Gendry.

"Very funny," he said sarcastically. "How come you've become so interested in this girl anyway?"

"I'm not sure really…she kept looking at me yesterday when we were in Starbucks…guys, I think she might be interested in me."

"You should message her then, Gendry," Podrick said, finally joining in on the conversation. He didn't speak much but when he did, everyone listened. "If you don't you'll only regret it later."

"Yeah, I think I will. I'd never really looked at her before but only yesterday I realised she's actually really beautiful," Gendry said. Hot Pie rolled his eyes.

"That's gay," he laughed. "Anyone, what you guys up to later? Come round mine, we can play some video games and maybe even watch some porn, if you dudes wanna do that sort of thing."

"Not everyone's a pervert like you Hot Pie. I should be free though," and Podrick also said he was.

"Sweet, see you guys later then," Hot Pie said as he walked away, winking at a girl who was clearly disgusted by him. Gendry smiled to himself about it. Gendry, Hot Pie and Podrick had been best friends for years now, they were really the only two friends he'd ever had. He didn't really have any family either. He lived with his mother, but that was it. She had no siblings or parents still alive. Gendry didn't know who his father was. He had asked her many times but she refused to tell him until he was older. He was 16 now, surely old enough to discover his true parentage. He had always been jealous of people who had siblings. He wondered if he had any brothers or sisters out there. He would love that. He had always longed for a normal family life, with a father, a mother and brothers or sisters.

"You ok Gendry? You were thinking about something for like a minute," Podrick asked him.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine bro. I got a class, I'll see you later,".

"Later," Podrick replied, and got back to reading his book.

 **Jon**

"Theon" Robb said, walking over to his friend. "This is Jon, he's new round here," Theon looked up at Jon for a moment.

"Sup," said Theon. "Where'd you come from then?" he asked.

"Beyond the wall," Jon replied.

"Oh yeah, I've heard about that place. Pretty sure I banged a girl from there once," he grinned and Jon saw Robb laugh. Theon somewhat reminded Jon of his old best friend, Tormund Giantsbane, who liked nothing more than to get drunk and have sex. Jon smiled as he remembered the people from his old school. His smile faded when he thought about Ygritte. Jon tried to get the thoughts out of his head, he was making new friends and needed to start a new life.

"Jon, Theon and I are jamming out later in his basement. You up for joining us?" Robb asked him.

"Uh yeah sure. How will I know where to go?"

"I can pick you up if you like. Arianne Martell is having a party later tonight too. We can jam out for a bit then go down, if you're up for it?" Robb asked him.

"Yeah alright. I'll see you guys later then," Jon said as he said goodbye to his new friends and walked home.

"Hey Jon, how was school?" his mother asked as he walked through the door

"It was good mom. I made some new friends, we're hanging out later if that's ok," Jon responded to his mother.

"I'm glad you're making new friends Jon…I know it was hard for you, leaving Ygritte and all…"

"Don't talk about her!" Jon snapped, then immediately apologised to his mother. "I'm sorry, I just really want to move on from all that happened there," he said quietly and went up to his room. A few hours later, there was a knock at the door.

"Hello, Mrs Snow. Is Jon there?" Robb asked politely.

"Yes, Jon your friend is here!" Jon walked downstairs, his bass guitar on his shoulder. Jon kissed his mother goodbye and left.

"Is this your car?" he asked Robb as they got inside.

"No, it's my parents'. They're away for a few weeks so I'm borrowing it. You got any siblings Jon?" Robb asked him.

"No. It's just me and my mom. I don't even know who my real father is," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry. I have two brothers and two sisters by the way," he told Jon. "Who's that?" he asked Jon as he looked at Jon's phone.

"That…that's my ex girlfriend."

"What happened?" Robb asked him innocently.

"I…I don't really like to talk about it," Jon said sadly.

"Oh right, that's fine man. You go to much parties?"

"I went to a few, back in my day," he smiled. "You?"

"A few, they're usually pretty shit though, this one's a Martell party, they're always pretty mad," Robb told him, laughing. "There's this girl that's gonna be there..her name's Margaery. You might have seen her earlier, you know, the one I was staring at?" he laughed and Jon smiled back at him. "Well anyway, I've liked her since middle school, but I've always been too afraid to talk to her. Todays the day I make my move," he winked at Jon. They arrived at Theon's house, who already seemed a little drunk.

"Sup fuckers! Sweet bass Jon, you know how to play that shit?" he said loudly.

"I've been playing for 10 years," Jon responded, and Theon seemed impressed.

"Let's get to some practice then, shall we?" he grinned and led them downstairs.

"I…can sing as well," Jon said. He shouldn't have been, but he was rather nervous telling them that he could sing. He'd never sung before in front of anyone, except his mother and Ygritte.

"Really! That's awesome!" said Robb. "I can sing okay but I'm more of a backing vocalist. I scream as well, if we're gonna be playing something heavier," he said happily.

"Yeah, I can do too. You guys fans of Bullet For My Valentine?" Jon asked his new friends

"Fuck yeah we are!" Theon shouted enthuastically. "Tear's Don't Fall? Let's play that shit!" And so they began playing. Jon noticed that Robb was a very good guitarist, and Theon could drum pretty well as well. When they started playing, everything just clicked. It sounded so good, and Robb and Theon seemed just as surprised at how brilliant it sounded.

"That, that was fucking awesome," said Robb. "You're a great singer Jon, I guess this is the first of many times we will play together," he said.

"Yeah, it was great. We..we should start a band," he suggested.

"I'm in. Theon?" Robb asked his friend.

"Hell yeah! This will get us a lot of pussy," he grinned. "So, what's our name going to be?"

Jon thought for a moment. "How about…how about The Brotherhood?"


	5. Chapter 5

Introducing a new POVs this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please review if you can, I would absolutely love to hear your feedback! Thank you. Just want to note that the chapters aren't always in chronological order. For example, in this chapter Jon's and Robb's chapters take place at the same time, although Robb's is before Jon's. Hope this doesn't confuse anyone. Don't worry, I've not forgotten about Arya's story. The next chapter will be focused on her and Gendry, and I also plan on adding a Sansa POV.

 **Aegon**

Aegon Targaryen sat upstairs of Arianne Martell's house, with a girl of a similar age to him, who had black hair and blue eyes. Aegon could have sworn she reminded him of someone as they talked for a long while on Arianne's younger brothers bed. Aegon found talking to this girl extremely boring. It wasn't like the girl was boring but Aegon just wanted to have sex with her. It was the only reason he had even come to the party, to get lucky. He did most nights; most girls couldn't resist him. But this one was different. Aegon reached forward and attempted to kiss the girl but she pushed him away.

"Aegon…if we do this tonight, will you still like me tomorrow?"

"Of course," he smiled at her, not entirely telling the truth.

"I know what you're like Aegon," she giggled. "I've heard stories, will I just become another girl that you tell your friends you had sex with?" her smiled faded. Aegon felt slightly sorry for the girl, he felt bad that it was what most likely would happen.

"Look, Maya is it?" he asked her.

"Mya," she said, clearly annoyed at him forgetting her name.

"Mya, darling, I would never do that. I'm not sure who you're hearing these stories from, but they aren't true. I'm not like those guys, I assure you. They are just jealous, and let's be honest who couldn't be jealous of me right now? I'm sat next to the most beautiful girl in the entire world," he smiled seductively at her. She blushed at him but smiled back, in a way she hadn't done before. He'd done it, he thought to himself. This had been more difficult than usual, normally they would jump straight into bed with him, Aegon had even bedded a woman ten years his senior before. Mya moved next to him and they began passionately kissing one another. Aegon pulled her shirt off and pushed her onto the bed…

 **Robb**

After he, Jon and Theon played a few more songs they decided to go down to the party. Usually they would walk due to being too drunk to drive but Robb didn't fancy getting extremely drunk today. He would have a drink or two to make him feel confident but he wanted to be sober enough to talk to Margaery. He smiled as he thought of her. Robb hoped none of the jocks would talk to her before he arrived. If Aegon fucking Targaryen as much as spoke to her, it would be game over for him. He wouldn't be able to compete with a guy like him. Robb rehearsed in his mind what he would say to Margaery. He would go over to her, make a conversation and hopefully hang out with her for the rest of the night. Robb knew he wouldn't get laid tonight, no matter how successful he was, but he didn't really mind that much. In the past he had just been physically and sexually attracted to girls but Margaery was different to any girl he'd ever had a crush on. She was beautiful AND had a great personality. When you were physically attracted to someone all you thought about is having sex with them but if you truly like someone sex never really crosses your mind until it happens. Robb thought about how his friends would get on at the party. Theon would likely try and chat up some girl, but he wasn't sure about Jon. He hoped his new friend would meet someone to get his mind off his old girlfriend.

"So Jon," Theon said drunkenly as they arrived at the Martell household. "Any plans on getting with some girls tonight?"

"I…I don't know yet," Jon replied. He seemed nervous.

"You should. You'll finally be able to forget about that ginger bitch you were crying about earlier," Theon laughed, as Robb saw Jon bite back his tongue, clearly annoyed with what Theon had said.

"Theon, don't be a dick," Robb said firmly, as Theon snorted with laughter.

"Are you two fucking gay or something? Fuck you lot, I'm off to get some pussy," he laughed and ran inside.

"I'm sorry about him," Robb said to Jon. "He can be a proper twat sometimes,"

"It's fine Robb, it really is," Jon said reassuringly as they walked inside. "Look, it's Margaery," he glanced over to the girl, and Robb was astonished at how beautiful she was. She was talking to her friend Arianne Martell, the party host, who was pretty hot herself, but Robb found Margaery much more attractive. Robb was sweating, he suddenly felt really nervous.

"What if she laughs at me Jon…what if she thinks I'm weird?" he asked, stammering.

"You'll be fine Robb, just be yourself," Jon said to him. Fuck it, what's the worst that could happen, Robb thought. If it went well, then great, and if he didn't, then he was no better off than he was before. Robb felt a surge of confidence.

"Hey Jon, why don't you go talk to that girl over there?" he pointed at Arianne. "She's pretty hot, and not seeing anyone at the moment, if I recall correctly," he winked at his friend.

"Um…maybe Robb. I'll just hang back round here," Jon replied to him. Robb saw Arianne leave Margaery and go get another drink. This was his chance. He took a deep breath, and walked over to her. He suddenly met her eyes and for a moment he forgot everything. After an awkward three seconds, he came back to his senses.

"Hey...you may not know me…but I'm Robb," he said shyly to her. She smiled at him, and he felt warm inside.

"I know who you are," she giggled. "You're in my biology class, right?" she asked.

"Indeed I am," he smiled at her, and she smiled back. He was feeling confident now. "With Dr Pycelle. Fuck, is he boring. And I'm pretty sure he's a pedo," Robb laughed, and Margaery giggled.

"I've always thought the same! You go to many parties Robb?" she asked him.

"Every now and then, though they're not usually my thing. Although this is already the best party I've ever been too," he said flirtatiously, and Margaery blushed.

"Mine too," she flirted back, smiling. This was going well, Robb thought to himself.

"The music's pretty bad though. Hip hop is pretty garbage" he laughed.

"It's not!" gasped Margaery, but she laughed after. "I guess you're one of those rocker types then?" she said slyly.

"I am. I'm even in a band with Theon and Jon." He didn't mention that he had created the band merely an hour ago. Oh well, she seems impressed he thought.

"Really? That's so cool! Perhaps sometime I could come see you play?" she asked him flirtatiously.

"Of course you can," he beamed at her, and they continued talking for the rest of the party. Robb couldn't believe his luck; they had connected so well. Robb had never been great at talking to girls but he could talk to Margaery so easily, it was as if they had known each other forever. Once it was time for Margaery to go home, Robb walked her out.

"I had a great time today, Robb," Margaery said, smiling at him.

"I did too…look Margaery, I know we've never really spoken before today but…would you like to go out with me tomorrow after school?" Robb asked her.

"A date?" she asked.

"Yeah. A date," he replied confidently, trying to sound like it was no big deal, but really he was happier than he'd ever been.

"I'd love too," she replied, before kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Robb," she smiled at him and walked out. Robb could tell she was as interested in him as he was her. He couldn't keep a smile off his face as he started looking for Jon to tell him the great news.

 **Jon**

Jon was standing against the wall, his earphones in. He couldn't bear to listen to the awful music that was being played. He hadn't told anyone, but this was the first house party he'd ever attended. Back when he lived beyond the wall, he only ever hung around with Ygritte, and sometimes his friends too. Ygritte had been his best friend and his girlfriend, and it pained him when remembering all the good days he had spent with her. He looked at Robb, who was talking to Margaery. It looked like it was going well, he thought. Jon knew hardly anyone at the party, so he preferred the company of himself while Robb was gone. He had no idea where Theon was, probably getting off with a girl somewhere he thought to himself. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his back. He took out his earphones, and turned around and saw an olive skinned, short black haired girl staring at him.

"Hey sexy," she said, looking seductively at him.

"Umm hi…who are you?" he asked her, puzzled. He recognised her as the girl Margaery had been talking to earlier, but he had no idea who she was.

"You come to my fucking party, and you don't even know who I am?" the girl laughed. Jon stared at her blankly.

"I'm Arianne," she winked at him, before drinking some more vodka. The girl was clearly extremely drunk.

"I'm Jon. I'm new round here. I'm sorry for coming to your party, I shouldn't have come. I don't even know you, my friend Ro…"

"Don't worry about it," she whispered in his ear. "You're rather handsome, Jon. Do you have a girl in your life?"

"No, I recently broke up with my girlfriend," Jon replied bluntly. He could hardly even look at the girl without thinking about Ygritte. Arianne pulled Jon closer to him.

"I want you," she whispered, and out of nowhere kissed him. Jon tried to pull away but he couldn't. The kiss lasted about 10 seconds. Afterwards, Arianne grabbed Jon's hand and began walking to the stairs.

"Yes Jon!" Theon shouted, before stumbling and passing out on the floor. Arianne led Jon upstairs, and into her room. As soon as they got in, she began to undress.

"What…what are you doing?" Jon asked her. She didn't really want to have sex with him. Did she?

"What does it look like?" she winked, before getting onto the bed. She started to kiss Jon again. After a few minutes of passionately kissing, she reached for his cock.

"Fuck me Jon…I want you so bad," she said. She was so drunk it looked like she was going to pass out.

"I..I shouldn't be doing this," Jon said, pushing Arianne away from him. "I'm sorry Arianne. You're a very beautiful girl, but you're very drunk. It's not right." He walked out, and saw Robb with a huge grin on his face.

"Jon!" he called as Jon walked up to him. "Jon, you'll never guess what happened. Margaery and I are going out tomorrow!" he said.

"That's great Robb. Are you ready to go now? I'm really tired,"

"Yeah," Robb replied, then pointed at Theon passed out on the floor and starting laughing. Jon joined him.

"Come on, we better get Theon home," as they picked him up and walked him to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Ladies and gentlemen, I am back. It's been a year and a half, and I apologise for keeping you all waiting this long. I am going to try and start regularly writing this fanfic, though I make no promises, as I know how it ended last time. Events pick up from how they left out. Have a nice day.

 **Gendry**

"Man, why aren't we at that party right now?" Hot Pie complained. "I could be getting off with Arianne Martell right now, but instead, I'm hanging with you saddos." Gendry laughed, and didn't bother arguing that Arianne Martell probably didn't even know his name. It was easier to let Hot Pie be happy with his lies. The two of them were sat in Hot Pie's bedroom, drinking his dad's alcohol and playing video games. Gendry loved hanging out with his friends, but they did the same thing every single Friday evening. It certainly got boring after a while. And Hot Pie definitely couldn't handle the drink.

"Whatever you say, Hot Pie," he smirked. Podrick was sat in the corner, not really saying much. That was hardly out of the ordinary, Podrick had always been like that. Perhaps that was how the three of them were so close, how they were so different from one another.

"Fuck!" Hot Pie shouted as Gendry killed him on Call of Duty. Gendry laughed so hard, drink started coming out of his nose.

"Fuck you Gendry!" he shouted again. "Why do you always have to fucking beat me! You aren't even good at the damn game. Fuck." He was fuming, and Gendry at this point was crying with laughter, and even Pod was laughing. Hot Pie threw the controller at the wall, and it smashed. Hot Pie's dad came running in, and started shouting at him. Hot Pie told him to fuck off, and in less than a minute Pod and Gendry were out the house and walking home.

"Man, that was awkward," said Gendry, and Podrick laughed nervously. "I've never seen Hot Pie that angry."

"It was the drink, Gen. He can't handle it," Podrick replied. "I guess that's the last time we go to his house."

"Looks like it." Gendry had noticed a mark on Podrick's face earlier, but it looked much worse now.

"What's that on your face, Pod?" He asked. It looked bad, like he had been hit.

"Urm…it's nothing, Gen," Podrick replied, stammering. Gendry knew it wasn't.

"Looks like someone has hit you. They haven't, have they?" Gendry asked, and Podrick looked close to tears, then suddenly he looked angered.

"No!" he shouted. Gendry backed off. "I'm sorry Gendry…its honestly nothing, I just walked into a lamppost on my way to Hot Pie's." Gendry nodded, and the rest of the walk was silent. Gendry said his goodbyes when he got to his house and walked upstairs. His mother was fast asleep.

 **Robb**

It was the big day. Robb was up early, he had showered, put on his best clothes, and styled his long, auburn hair. I should get this cut, he thought. Margaery probably likes short hair better. He was overthinking this. She was a human being too, just like Robb. But he was treating it as a life or death situation. Which it was, he thought. Robb wondered how Theon was getting on, after passing out the night before. Likely, he wouldn't wake up until the evening. Robb hadn't drunk much so he wasn't hungover and was feeling great. He chilled for a bit in his room, played some guitar, and thought about how he was going to win over Margaery Tyrell. Around an hour before Robb had to leave, Sansa walked inside his room.

"I hear you have a date tonight," she winked at him. Robb groaned. How had she found out?

"How did you know?" he asked, defensively.

"Word travels fast round Westeros High. Margaery Tyrell, huh? I never thought you had it in you," she laughed. Normally Robb would have scowled at her, but he just smiled.

"She's a pretty girl, and nice too, from what I have heard. Make sure you treat her right."

"Oh sister," Robb said. "You know I will. I am quite the charmer." Sansa hit him lightly. They laughed.

"Who was that good-looking boy I saw you with yesterday?" Sansa asked. "The dark haired one. Jeyne has a crush on him." Robb began to laugh.

"Jeyne Poole? Who hasn't she had a crush on over the years? Remember that time she said Professor Barristan was hot? The dudes like seventy!" Sansa hit him again, only in jest, though a little harder this time.

"Don't say that!" she said, though she was laughing too.

"Anyway, its best I be off now. Can't be late you know," Robb said. "'I'll be home late, perhaps even later if it ends well. Make tea for Bran and Rickon, will you?"

"What if I want to go out, too," she asked. "You're not the only one with a social life,"

"Fine," Robb compromised. "I'll ask Bran," His sister kissed him on the cheek, and wished him good luck.

 **Aegon**

"Fuck me, what a night," Aegon thought as he struggled out of bed. He looked at the clock. It read 10:00. Aegon had stumbled home at well past midnight and had crashed over at his best friend Rolly's house. Aegon was about to go back to sleep, when he remembered he had football practice in half an hour.

"Duck, wake up you big fuck," he shouted, laughing. Duck had been Rolly's nickname since kindergarten, when he carried a toy duck with him wherever he went. The name had stuck. He was going to be late for football, but who cared? He was the star quarterback, the coach loved him, and practice only really started when he arrived.

"What the..where are we?" he exclaimed, cluelessly. Aegon laughed.

"How did we get here?" last I remember, I was at Arianne Martells house."

"We walked back to your house, can you not remember?" Duck was not the brightest of people, admittedly.

"I remember you getting off with that black-haired chick. What happened with that, anyway?" Duck asked him. Aegon smiled at him, slyly.

"I didn't doubt it," Duck laughed back. Aegon looked at his phone. It read 10 missed calls, and even more messages.

"Fuck me!" he exclaimed. "This girl is keen." Aegon felt a little bad. He had no desire to ring the girl back, or ever speak to her again. He didn't even know her last name.

"What's it say? Something kinky?" Duck asked enthusiastically.

"No, dude. She wants to know if I'm free at all this weekend. I'm afraid I am busy, darling," he said, smiling. Duck smiled back.

"Come on, we better get moving. Coach will kick our asses soon," Aegon said.

 **Robb**

Robb pulled up outside Margaery's house. He wiped sweat from his forehead. Just calm down, he told himself. I've got nothing to fear. I should be excited; a beautiful girl wants to go out with me. He was excited, truly. But right now, all he felt was anxiety and nervousness. He left the car and went to knock on the door. Margaery answered, and beamed at him. Robb was taken aback. She looks incredible, he thought. She was wearing a silver dress that perfectly complimented her slim figure, and even showed off a bit of cleavage.

"You look…beautiful," Robb said, struggling to say the words. He cursed himself.

"You scrub up pretty well yourself," she smiled innocently. Robb took her hand and walked her to the car.

"You still haven't told me where we're going," Margaery said, excitedly.

"Somewhere proper fancy, in Kings Landing." Robb replied. "You'll find out very soon."

The journey was fairly quick, and before long they were inside the Red Keep, the most expensive and fancy restaurant in the whole of Kings Landing. Robb had been saving up months for this moment.

"Wow!" Margaery exclaimed, and gripped onto Robb's hand. "Even I have never been here before, it's so beautiful. Are you sure you don't mind paying?" she asked him.

"It's my pleasure," he told her. She blushed. The following two hours went perfectly for Robb. He'd never been super comfortable with talking to girls, but he and Margaery could talk for hours. They talked all about school, future plans, Robb's family and friends. Robb learned that she had three elder brothers, two who had their own homes and careers, and one who was at college. Robb remembered the youngest, named Loras, who was only a couple of years older. Robb was mesmerised about how well the night was going. If he was Theon, he'd be thinking about getting laid after the meal, but Robb didn't care about all that. He was really developing feelings for the girl, in such a small space of time. And Robb thought that Margaery also shared those feelings. He couldn't stop smiling at her, and she was smiling back also. The date flew by extremely quickly, Robb was shocked when he saw the time. At around 10:30pm, they arrived back at Margaery's house.

"I had an amazing time tonight, Robb," she smiled at him. He returned the favour.

"Me too," he said as he walked her to the door.

"We should do it again some time I think," Margaery said, blushing. "Perhaps you could meet my parents and my brothers too. I'm sure they'd love you!"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Robb replied. They looked at each other for around ten seconds, before Margaery leaned over, and kissed Robb. Robb put his arms around her, and they kissed for what seemed like an hour, thought it was only a minute. Margaery moved away, blushing, and Robb must have looked like a complete idiot, he had the hugest grin on his face.

"I..I best be off now," she said quietly.

"Yeah, me too…I'll call you, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. Goodnight Robb."

"Goodnight, Margaery."


End file.
